


We have to survive

by ToraKanashi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Romance, Survival, Wilderness Survival
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraKanashi/pseuds/ToraKanashi
Summary: Darja ist sich sicher. Ihr bester Freund Ciel arbeitet einfach zu viel. Er braucht Urlaub!Doch was ist, wenn auf der Reise etwas schief geht? Wenn sie auf einer scheinbar einsamen Insel stranden? Wie würden sie an Essen und Trinken kommen? Wo würden sie schlafen? Würden sie zusammen halten, oder getrennte Wege gehen? Wie würden sie wieder zurückkommen? Doch die größte Frage aller Fragen ...Würden sie es überleben?[Hier möchte ich kurz anmerken, dass die Kapitel, die ich zurzeit hochlade, eine "Rohfassung" sind. Das heißt, ich werde während des Schreibens möglicherweise einige Szenen in vorherigen Kapiteln umschreiben und/oder mehr Details einbauen. Wenn die Geschichte fertig ist, möchte ich sie noch so lange bearbeiten, bis sie in meinen Augen perfekt ist.]





	1. Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte wurde ursprünglich auf Wattpad hochgeladen, aber weil ich diese Seite so toll und praktisch finde, habe ich mich dazu entschieden, hier in Zukunft auch etwas hochzuladen :)
> 
> Viel Spaß ^-^

"Cieeel, lass uns doch endlich etwas unternehmen", bettelte Darja, stützte sich an seinem Schreibtisch ab und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch der Blauäugige schüttelte nur mit gesenktem Blick seinen Kopf. "Ich muss diese Briefe fertig schreiben und dann-" "Gehört das etwa auch zu deiner Arbeit?", unterbrach sie ihn und hob ihre Stimme merklich an. "Ja", seufzte Ciel. Darjas Geduldsfaden riss bei diesen Worten. Schon seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie ihn besuchte, war der Brite durchgehend am Arbeiten. Nicht einmal eine Pause, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen mit Darja zu unterhalten, legte er ein. "Ich bin schon seit vier Tagen bei dir und du bist ständig nur am Arbeiten! Wir werden morgen auf jeden Fall etwas machen, sonst rufe ich meine Eltern an und fahre zurück nach Oxford! Meine Ferien dauern nicht ewig", klagte die Grünäugige. Ciel seufzte erneut und gab sich geschlagen. "Gut, wenn ich mit den Briefen fertig bin werde ich mir frei nehmen und einen Urlaub buchen. Einverstanden?" "Einverstanden!" Sie lächelte triumphierend und zufrieden. "Wo soll es denn hingehen?", wollte Ciel wissen und schrieb nebenbei an seinen Briefen weiter. Er versuchte desinteressiert zu wirken, doch insgeheim freute er sich über den gemeinsamen Urlaub und war sehr aufgeregt. "Hm. Ich fände etwas Sonne ganz angenehm", meinte Darja und überlegte. Der ewige Regen in England ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven. "Wie wäre es mit den Bahamas?" "Das ist eine gute Idee! Ich werde sofort meinen Koffer packen." Die Russin rannte zur Tür und wollte hinausgehen, doch Ciel hielt sie auf. "Richte Sebastian bitte aus, dass er meinen Koffer auch packen soll." "Werde ich machen."

Nachdem die Russin das Wichtigste zusammengeräumt hatte, war es bereits Mittag und Sebastian rief Ciel und Darja zu Tisch. "Zum Mittagessen gibt es heute Spaghetti Bolognese mit Mozzarella und als Nachspeise Clafoutis, ein südfranzösischer Kirschauflauf, mit Mandelblättchen und bayerischer Vanillecreme", berichtete der schwarzhaarige Butler und servierte die Vorspeise. "Danke, Sebastian", bedankte Darja sich und fing an zu essen. "Hast du eigentlich schon gebucht?", fragte sie den Briten euphorisch. "Ja, wir werden mit einem Passagierschiff hinreisen und ungefähr eine Woche unterwegs sein. Auf den Bahamas werden wir drei Wochen in einem Ferienhaus nächtigen und mit einem Flugzeug zurückkehren", erklärte Ciel und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser. "Schiff? Ferienhaus?" "Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich mich mit einem Hotel zufriedengebe?" Ciel setzte sein übliches, freches Grinsen auf.

Er ist ein Adeliger und deshalb ist er es gewohnt im Luxus zu leben. Außerdem gehört ihm die erfolgreichste Firma namens Funtom, die seit 1975 auch Videospiele programmiert und verkauft, weshalb der Blauäugige Unmengen an Geld verdient. Darja hingegen ist lediglich eine Frau der Mittelschicht, welche vor ein paar Jahren noch drohte, in die Unterschicht abzurutschen, da ihr Umzug von Nowosibirsk nach Oxford nicht gerade billig war. Doch dank Darjas Hilfe lernten ihre Eltern die neue Sprache zügig und konnten sich bei gut bezahlten Arbeitsstellen bewerben. Sie selber arbeitet neben ihrem Schauspielstudium in einem Café. Trotzdem würde das Geld niemals für solch eine prunkvolle Reise reichen.

"Aber das kann ich mir niemals leisten", beklagte sich die Brünette. "Ich bezahle es für dich." "Aber-" "Sieh es einfach als zusätzliches Geburtstagsgeschenk." 

Darja hat im Februar Geburtstag, welcher bereits seit sechs Monaten vorbei war. Ciel hatte ihr einen Stapel mit Büchern geschenkt. Darin waren viele Klassiker und neue Bestseller, darunter auch "Die Augen einer Fee", ein Fantasy/Romance Roman, welchen sich Darja seit seiner Erscheinung gewünscht hatte. Sie war mit diesem Geschenk zufrieden und wollte die Reise zuerst nicht annehmen, aber gegen Ciel hatte sie keine Chance. Er würde sie so oder so mitnehmen, weshalb Darja einer unnötigen Diskussion aus dem Weg ging.

"D-Danke, ... Ciel", stotterte sie nach einer kurzen Stille und aß ihre Spaghetti weiter. Sie unterhielten sich über den Ablauf der Reise, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Sebastian öffnete diese und ließ den Gast ins Haus. 

"Layla!", riefen Ciel und Darja erstaunt, als eine schwarzhaarige Frau den Speisesaal betrat. "Hallo, Ciel! Hallo Darja!" Layla setzte sich mit an den Tisch und bekam sofort einen Teller voll Spaghetti von Sebastian serviert. "Was führt dich zu uns?", fragte Ciel. "Ach, ich habe nur etwas genäht", antwortete sie bescheiden und öffnete ihre Tasche. Als erstes hob sie ein weißes Sommerkleid aus Tüll in die Höhe. Layla hatte eine rosafarbene und eine rote Rose am Ausschnitt angenäht und es mit einem beigefarbenen Gürtel um die Taille verziert. "Das ist für dich Dascha", meinte sie und lächelte. Darja schaute ihre Freundin begeistert an und nahm das Kleid selber in die Hand, um es genauer mustern zu können. "Es ist wunderschön. Das könnte ich gut auf den Bahamas tragen", schwärmte Darja, als sie sich das Kleid an den Körper legte und sich von oben betrachtete, doch dann kam ihr eine Idee. "Lay, wir wollen auf die Bahamas und reisen morgen los. Möchtest du nicht mitkommen?" Ciel war über das Angebot seiner besten Freundin etwas frustriert, da er sich einen Urlaub nur mit ihr erhofft hatte, doch er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und spielte mit. "Es wären noch genug Plätze auf dem Schiff frei und im Haus finden wir bestimmt auch ein Platz für dich", gab er hinzu. Layla überlegte kurz, doch lehnte den Vorschlag schließlich ab. "Nein, ich würde wegen meiner Sonnenallergie verrückt werden", meinte sie und strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. "Außerdem," Layla überlegte kurz und sah die beiden schließlich mit ihren eisblauen Augen und einem schiefen Grinsen an, "möchte ich euch nicht stören." Layla wusste genau, dass Ciel sich bei diesen Worten unwohl fühlen würde und freute sich schon auf seine Reaktion. Ciel und Darja sahen sich erst gegenseitig, dann Layla verwundert an. "Was meinst du damit?", fragte Ciel in einem bedrohlichen Ton, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, was der Blauäugigen durch den Kopf ging. Layla kicherte nur unschuldig. "Ach, überhaupt nichts." Stille füllte den Raum. Ciel sah Layla immer noch zornig an, während sie permanent frech grinste. "Nun", die Russin versuchte die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern, "hast du auch etwas für Ciel genäht?" "Aber natürlich!" Layla kramte erneut in ihrer Tasche und überreichte Ciel die Kleidung. "Du hast dich immer beschwert, dass du keine schwarzen Hosen besitzt. Dazu habe ich dir ein einfaches dunkelblaues Hemd genäht. Die Ärmel solltest du bis zu deinen Ellenbogen hochkrempeln können." "Danke", zischte Ciel knapp und nahm das Geschenk an. "Also dann, ich muss wieder gehen. Ich habe heute noch einen Termin für ein Fotoshooting." "Möchten sie denn nicht Essen, Miss Graves?", fragte Sebastian, der das gesamte Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt hatte. "Nein, danke. Ich habe schon gegessen." Layla verabschiedete sich und ging selbstständig aus dem Haus.

__________

Am Abend beschloss Darja, Ciel in seinem Zimmer zu besuchen, um ihn auf heute Mittag anzusprechen. Also klopfte sie an seiner Schlafzimmertüre, öffnete diese einen Spalt weit und lugte hinein. Ciel saß, mit seinem Laptop auf dem Schoß, im Bett und tippte etwas ab. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Erst, als Darja das Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter ihr schloss, sah er sie verwirrt an und klappte daraufhin seinen Laptop zu. "Was brauchst du?", fragte er ruhig. "Ich wollte mit dir reden", murmelte die Grünäugige und sah verlegen zur Seite. Ciel setzte sich an die Bettkante und bat Darja, sich neben ihn zu setzten. "Sprich", flüsterte er und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. "Wieso warst du heute Mittag so verärgert?" Sein Lächeln verschwand blitzartig und er blickte zur Decke, wissend, dass er ihr die Situation nicht erklären konnte. Noch nicht. "Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren", waren deshalb seine Worte. "Warum nicht? Wir sind beste Freunde!"

Ciel und Darja kennen sich seit Laylas 18. Geburtstag. Sie veranstaltete ihre Feier zusammen mit ihrer Assistentin, welche ihr normalerweise beim Nähen hilft und lud eine Menge Leute ein. Die Russin war anfangs wie immer sehr misstrauisch und vorsichtig gegenüber Ciel, doch dank der gemeinsamen Interessen und der perfekte Chemie zwischen den beiden hat Darja ihre Angst problemlos überwinden können. Von Tag zu Tag wurde das Band zwischen ihnen immer kürzer und sie kamen sich immer näher, bis sie schließlich zu besten Freunden wurden.

"Ich dachte wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander! Ich weiß, dass du einen Vertrag mit dem Teufel hast und dass dieser Teufel Sebastian ist. Dass du diese Augenklappe nur trägst, um das Siegel des Vertrages zu verstecken. Ich weiß auch von deiner Brandnarbe auf deinem Rücken, die dich immer an deine schreckliche Vergangenheit erinnert. Was für ein Geheimnis könnte denn schlimmer sein, als diese?" Ciel seufzte. "Du wirst es schon noch erfahren, aber jetzt bin ich noch nicht bereit dafür. Und nun geh schlafen. Morgen werden wir London gleich in der Früh verlassen." Er gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte ihren Kopf, bevor er seinen Laptop herunterfuhr und sich schlafen legte.


	2. Ab in den Urlaub

Endlich war es soweit! Nachdem Sebastian alle Koffer und Taschen in den Kofferraum gepackt hatte und das Haus verriegelte, stiegen sie in Lays schwarzen Audi und fuhren zum Hafen. "Danke nochmal, dass du uns zum Hafen fährst", sagte Darja mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. "Ist doch kein Problem", kicherte Layla.

Als sie nach einer langen Fahrt endlich am Hafen ankamen, stiegen sie aus und unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor Sebastian die Koffer nahm und das Duo zum Schiff begleitete. Doch bevor sie das Wasserfahrzeug erreichten, erinnerte sich die Schwarzhaarige an ihr _spezielles_ Präsent. "Wartet!", rief Layla plötzlich und rannte stürmisch auf die Reisenden zu. "Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für euch zwei", schnaufte sie, als sie Ciel, Sebastian und Darja eingeholt hatte. Sie überreichte ihnen eine kleine, schwarze Schachtel, welche mit einer großen, lilafarbenen Schleife verziert war. Ciel wollte sie öffnen, doch Layla legte ihre zierliche Hand auf seine und hielt ihn davon ab. "Öffnet es bitte erst, wenn ihr auf den Bahamas seid", war das Letzte, was sie mit einem pikanten Lächeln von sich gab, bevor sie sich erneut verabschiedete. Layla lief wieder zu ihrem Auto und fuhr zurück nach London. "Was ist denn mit Sebastian? Kommt er etwa mit?", fragte die Brünette irritiert. "Natürlich", sagte Ciel knapp. "Du weißt doch, dass ich, was zum Beispiel das Schuhebinden betrifft, sehr hilflos bin." Ciel seufzte tief. "Manchmal wünsche ich mir solche Dinge viel selbstständiger bewältigen zu können." Sebastian bekam bei diesen Worten ein immer teuflischer werdendes Grinsen und seine normalerweise rostbraunen Augen leuchteten für einen kurzen Moment pink auf. _"Was geht diesem Dämon nur durch den Kopf"_ , dachte Darja, die die Reaktion des Teufels aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.

__________

"Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, da die Cartina unterbesetzt ist, ist es Ihnen erlaubt die Kabinen der 1. und 2. Klassen zu nutzen und an der Feier, die heute um 18 Uhr am Pool stattfinden wird, teilzunehmen. Bei Interesse an den Kabinen, wenden Sie sich bitte..." Ein Klopfen an der Kabinentür gewann Darjas Aufmerksamkeit. Sie öffnete sich langsam und Ciel steckte seinen Kopf durch die Lücke. "Bist du fertig?", fragte er." Gleich, ich muss mich nur kurz umziehen", sagte sie, während sie ihre Socken auszog und ihren Koffer öffnete. Ciels Wangen wurden leicht rosa, als ihn unanständige Fantasien packten und schloss daraufhin schnell die Tür von außen. Ein leises kichern verließ Darjas volle Lippen. Als sich die Russin zurecht gemacht hatte und ihre Kabine verließ, sah sie Ciel, der sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand lehnte und geduldig auf seine beste Freundin wartete. "Wir können gehen", gab sie ihm Bescheid und ging vor, doch er holte sie schnell ein. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten die Waffeln auf diesem Schiff zu probieren", schwärmte Darja hungrig, während ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. "Ich hoffe der Earl Grey ist gut", war das Einzige, was Ciel darauf antwortete.

Als sie die Cafeteria des Schiffes betraten, setzten sie sich an einen runden Tisch, welcher nah am Fenster stand, und blickten auf die Speisekarten. Die Russin bestellte sich natürlich Waffeln, die zusammen mit Sahne und Blaubeeren serviert wurden und einen Himbeer-Vanille Tee. Der Brite hingegen bestellte sich einen Earl Grey und Pfannkuchen mit Honig. "Wirst du heute bei der Feier erscheinen?", fragte Ciel, der sein Kinn in seine Hand gelegt hatte und aus dem Fenster auf das offene Meer blickte, plötzlich. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Darja und starrte zweifelhaft auf ihre mitternachtblau lackierten Fingernägel, die perfekt mit ihrem lachsfarbenen Sommerkleid harmonierten. Die Russin dachte an die ganzen schmierigen und widerlichen Typen, die sich oft auf solchen Festen herumtreiben, was sie davon abschreckte. Sie war keine Freundin derartigen Partys. "Nun", Ciel räusperte sich, "hättest du Lust sie mit mir zu besuchen?", wollte er wissen, während er mit den Ringen, die seit Generationen von dem Oberhaupt der Familie Phantomhive getragen werden, an seinen Fingern spielte. Er war ebenfalls kein Freund von Partys, aber er sah es als eine Chance, mehr Zeit mit Darja zu verbringen, nachdem er sie in den letzten Tagen so vernachlässigt hatte. "Also, wenn du mich so fragst, dann komme ich gerne", kicherte die Grünäugige. In diesem Moment kam der Kellner mit der Bestellung und beide fingen an zu essen. "Wo ist Sebastian eigentlich?", wollte Darja wissen. "Er ist in seiner Kabine und langweilt sich höchstwahrscheinlich. Hier hat er nichts zu tun und als Dämon hat er kein Interesse an menschlichen Gelüsten." "Armes Teufelchen", lachte die Brünette leise vor sich hin, worauf Ciel auch leicht schmunzeln musste. "Also, wegen der Feier", der Brite machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter redete, "hast du Wünsche? Was würdest du gerne machen?" Darja überlegte und musste feststellen, dass sie nichts besonderes möchte. "Ich weiß es nicht", war deshalb ihre Antwort. "Dann lass uns einfach ein Gläschen trinken", schlug Ciel vor, bevor er sein Auge weit öffnete. "Halt, warte! In der Nähe gibt es Räume mit Whirlpools. Wenn wir Glück haben, erwischen wir rechtzeitig einen freien. Du hast doch bestimmt etwas zum Baden mitgenommen, oder?", meinte der Blauäugige. "Natürlich habe ich etwas mitgenommen. Und die Idee klingt wirklich gut", bemerkte Darja, die ihre Waffeln inzwischen aufgegessen und ihren Tee ausgetrunken hatte. Sie wartete auf Ciel, bevor sie zusammen zurück zu ihren Kabinen gingen, welche direkt nebeneinander lagen. "Wir sehen uns dann auf der Feier", sprach die Russin fröhlich. "Ja, bis dann."

__________

Laute Technomusik dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern in Darjas Ohr, was sie ausgesprochen unangenehm fand. Sie versuchte ihren besten Freund unter der Menschenmenge zu finden, jedoch war es bei dieser Dunkelheit und den andauernd aufblinkenden Partylichtern unmöglich. Sie quetschte sich durch die Menschen, um es sich auf einem freien, kleinen Sofa gemütlich zu machen und von dort aus nach dem Briten zu suchen. "Daaaamn Babe~ Was für ein heißes Schneckchen~", säuselte ein angetrunkener Mann, der sich neben Darja setzte und einen Arm um sie legte. Darja seufzte nur und platzierte den Arm des Mannes auf seinen Schoß. "Hier ist besetzt", sprach sie genervt. "Ja, weil ich jetzt hier sitze", erwiderte der Mann. Darja konnte nicht anders, als mit den Augen zu rollen. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch der Mann hielt sie bei ihm. "Bleib hier Baby, du musst eine Aufgabe für mich erledigen", sagte er während er sich an den Schritt fasste. Die Russin spürte einen starken Würgereiz in ihrem Hals und schaute verzweifelt in die Menschenmenge. "Das Einzige, was ich zu erledigen habe, ist von dir wegzukommen", antwortete sie schließlich. "Ich kann dir einen Drink ausgeben, dann wirst du bestimmt lockerer." Der Angetrunkene faselte weiter und versuchte sich an die angewiderte Brünette heranzumachen, währen er ihre Oberschenkel mit seiner Hand abtastete. Darja konnte sich verteidigen, schließlich hatte sie beim Kampf- und beim Krafttraining nicht geschlafen, jedoch wollte sie keinen unnötigen Aufstand machen und wartete deshalb verzweifelt auf eine Rettung. Der Mann fuhr mit seiner Hand nun auf ihrer Schulter herum, was ihr eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Doch bei ihren Brüsten hörte es auf. Reflexartig schlug sie die Hand des Angetrunkenen von sich. Bevor sie ihm aber eine Lektion erteilen konnte, holte sie eine bekannte Stimme aus der unangenehmen Situation. "Finger weg von meiner Frau!" _"Ciel!"_ "Was willst du denn, du Trottel? Bist du ein Pirat oder warum hast du diese Augenklappe an? Geh mit deinen Puppen spielen, du Zwerg!" Die ganzen Beleidigungen gingen an dem Blauäugigen vorbei, das Einzige worüber er sich aufregen konnte, ist, dass dieser Fremder gerade seine beste Freundin angefasst hatte. "Komm Liebling, wir gehen", meinte Ciel und nahm Darjas Hand, um sie von dem unbekannten Mann wegzubringen, woraufhin sein Herz durch die Berührung anfing schneller zu schlagen. "Morgen werde ich es dir besorgen!", schrie der Angetrunkene ihnen hinterher und stand ruckartig auf, wodurch ihm etwas schwindelig wurde, er das Gleichgewicht verlor und daraufhin in den Pool stolperte. "Lass uns schnell von hier verschwinden, bevor er uns folgen kann", sagte Ciel und rannte mit ihr zu den Whirlpools.

Glücklicherweise fanden sie ein freies Zimmer, zogen sich bis auf die Badesachen aus und stiegen in das heiße, brodelnde Wasser. Bevor sie ein Gespräch anfangen konnten, kam der Butler mit einer Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläsern durch die Türe und stellte die Sachen auf der Ablage des Whirlpools ab. "Übertreibt es nicht", waren seine Worte, bevor er sich respektvoll verbeugte und den Raum wieder verließ. Er verschloss die Türe von außen und schob den Schlüssel durch den Türspalt. Ciel griff nach der Flasche und öffnete diese vorsichtig. Danach nahm er die Gläser und schüttete etwas von dem Champagner hinein, gab Darja ein Glas und hob seines in die Luft. "Auf unseren Urlaub?" "Auf unseren Urlaub!" Sie ließen die Gläser zusammenstoßen und tranken anschließend einen Schluck der prickelnden Flüssigkeit. "Danke, dass du mich da raus geholt hast. Wer weiß, wie viele Männer mich noch angegraben hätten, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst", sagte Darja, die ihre Arme an der Kante des Whirlpools gelegt hatte und sich leicht nach unten sinken ließ, lächelnd. "Das war doch selbstverständlich", versicherte Ciel und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Champagner, bevor er das Glas wegstellte und die Hände hinter seinem Kopf ruhen ließ. "Aber ich kann die Männer verstehen. Wenn ich ein Arschloch wäre, hätte ich dich bestimmt genau so angebaggert." "Ciel, du bist ein Arschloch", behauptete die Russin kichernd und haute ihm leicht auf die Seite seines blassen Oberkörpers. "Wow, da versuche ich ein Mal ein Kompliment zu machen und werde sofort beleidigt", lachte der Blauäugige. "Das sollte ein Kompliment sein?", fragte sie ungläubig und sah den Briten mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Lächeln an. "Ich habe es zumindest versucht", lachte er leise.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich gerade wirklich hier bin. In einem Whirlpool eines Schiffes, auf dem Weg zu einem Ferienhaus, welches sich auf den Bahamas befindet. Und ich bin nicht einmal reich", schwärmte Darja nach einer kurzen Stille. "Bist du denn glücklich?", fragte Ciel neugierig. "Ja schon, aber dass du das ganze für mich zahlst belastet mich ein wenig." "Für dich mache ich das gerne. Außerdem weißt du, dass das meiner Kasse kaum schadet", erklärte er und sah seine Freundin zufrieden an. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so eine Person wie dich getroffen habe", meinte der Brite nach kurzem Überlegen. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte die Brünette, die sich nun wissensdurstig aufsetzte und ihren besten Freund erwartungsvoll anstarrte. _"Das ist der perfekte Moment, um es ihr zu sagen. Los! Sag es ihr!",_ dachte Ciel und schluckte dabei nervös. "Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist verhalte ich mich in deiner Gegenwart ganz anders, als zum Beispiel in Laylas Präsenz. Bei dir bin ich freundlich, liebevoll und glücklich, obwohl ich sonst immer kalt, ernst und mürrisch bin." _"Jetzt ziehe das nicht so in die Länge. Du bist Ciel Phantomhive! Du schaffst das! Komm schon!"_ "Bei dir fühle ich mich, als wäre meine Vergangenheit nicht so brutal und makaber gewesen, wie sie es eigentlich war. Ich vergesse jegliches Zeitgefühl, jegliche Arbeit, die ich noch zu erledigen habe. Ich vergesse manchmal sogar, dass ich einen Vertrag mit Sebastian habe. Ich verliere alles, was um uns herum ist. Ich blende alles komplett aus. Du bist die Einzige, die in meinem Fokus steht. Du bist die Einzige, mit der ich über meine Probleme reden kann. Du bist die Einzige, mit der ich herzhaft lachen kann. Du bist die Einzige, die mir das Gefühl gibt, dass das Leben doch schön sein kann." _"Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen."_ "Du bist diejenige, die mich immer wieder aus der Grube voller Hass und Zorn herausholt. Das tut mir verdammt gut, auch wenn es nur wenige Minuten andauert." _"Es sind nur drei kleine Wörter und ein Ausrufezeichen. Komm schon!"_ "Du bist das einzige Licht in meiner abgedunkelten Welt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was für einen Einfluss du auf mich hast." _"Jetzt!"_ "Du bist mir wirklich sehr wichtig. Eine Zukunft ohne dich könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen." _"Ich liebe dich!"_ "Ich habe dich echt gern." _"Verdammt!"_ Erst als die letzten Worte seines Geständnisses gesprochen waren, merkte Ciel wie ihm eine salzige Träne über die Wange in seinen Mundwinkel rollte. Darja, die inzwischen auch mit ihren Tränen kämpfen musste, stürzte sich auf den Blauäugigen und verwickelte ihn in eine gefühlvolle Umarmung, welche der Brite mit Freuden erwiderte. "Ciel, das war so wunderschön. Mein ganzes Leben lang wurde ich nur von Machos angebaggert, mir wurde ständig nur gesagt, was für ein hübsches Mädchen ich doch sei, wurde auf mein äußeres reduziert. Mir ist bewusst, dass wir Menschen visuelle Lebewesen sind, wir mögen alles, was schön ist und das, was wir als unästhetisch empfinden, lassen wir links liegen. Wir werden von der Schönheit angezogen und merken oft nicht, was eigentlich dahinter steckt. Ich habe mir schon immer gewünscht, ein Kompliment zu bekommen, was mein Aussehen vollkommen ausschließt und diesen Wunsch hast du mir heute erfüllt. Danke, ich danke dir! Ich danke dir so sehr, Ciel." "D- Dascha", stotterte Ciel und konnte nicht anders, als die Russin fester in seine Arme zu schließen. Dabei stieg ihm der kirschige Geruch ihrer leicht feuchten, dunkelbraunen Haare in die Nase, den er so sehr liebte. Sein Herz raste wild und sein Inneres kribbelte wie verrückt, als würden Seifenblasen darin schweben und nach und nach zerplatzen. Er vergaß alles um sich herum. Das Einzige was er im Moment wahrnehmen konnte, war Darjas Wärme, welche noch heißer war als der Whirlpool selbst, ihre zarte, glatte, makellose Haut, die sich wie ein Seidentuch um seinen Körper wickelte und ihre weichen, gepflegten Haare, die sich wie ein Daunenkissen in seiner Hand anfühlten. Vielleicht war es das, was er immer wollte. Vergessen.

 


	3. Wo bist du?

"Nein Dascha, wir haben schon beinahe die halbe Flasche leer getrunken. Jetzt ist genug!" "Komm schon, noch ein Glas", säuselte die Brünette verführerisch, doch der Brite ließ sich nicht überzeugen. "Nein, es reicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir uns auf diesem Schiff bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit betrinken. Lass uns nach draußen gehen, ich brauche frische Luft", meinte Ciel und stand auf um sich mit einem Tuch abzutrocknen und sich wieder anzuziehen. "Ja, Mama", seufzte die Russin und trocknete sich ebenfalls ab. Draußen war die Party immer noch im vollen Gange. Einige Leute tanzten zu der anstrengenden Musik, andere saßen an der Bar und wieder andere standen fummelnd und küssend an der Wand und hatten nicht genug Anstand sich ein Zimmer zu suchen. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Erbrochenem lag in der Luft, weshalb Ciel und Darja beschlossen ein Stückchen weiterzugehen, doch wurden unglücklicherweise von dem inzwischen stark schwitzenden fremden Mann aufgehalten. "Ey, du bist doch das geile Schneckchen von vorhin. Hattest du Spaß im Whirlpool? Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du es mit diesem Versager darin getrieben hast", faselte der Fremde, währen er versuchte Darja an sich heranzuziehen. "Wen nennst du hier einen Versager du kleine Ratte", schrie Ciel, der mit geballten Fäusten auf ihn zukam und jeden Moment ausholen konnte. Doch Darjas Blick verriet ihm, sich aus dieser Sache herauszuhalten. "Was, hat der Pirat etwa seine Zunge verschluckt?" "Lass mich los, bevor ich dich verletzte!", drohte die Brünette mit Wut in ihrer Stimme. "Das heiße Schnittchen kann also bissig werden? Ich stehe auf Wunden. Möchtest du mir deine wilde Seite nicht im Bett zeigen?", raunte der Unbekannte und ließ seine Hände auf dem Rücken der Russin wandern. "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Mithilfe seiner Schultern sprang Darja aus seinem Griff. In der Luft trat sie gezielt auf die Brust des Fremden, woraufhin dieser nach hinten stolperte und die Brünette problemlos und elegant auf dem Boden landete. Sie nahm Ciels Hand und lief mit ihm davon. "Du kleine Schlampe, komm zurück!" Der Angetrunkene wollte ihnen hinterher rennen, doch wurde von einer starken Hand auf seiner Schulter gestoppt. Ein großer Mann mit rabenschwarzen Haaren stand hinter ihm und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. "Wenn ihnen ihr kleiner Freund wichtig ist, halten sie sich besser von diesem Mädchen fern. Sie gehört nämlich einzig und alleine meinem jungen Herren." Der Angetrunkene lief panisch zurück zu seinen Jungs. Noch nie hat sich eine Frau aus seinen Griffen befreien können, oder hatte es jemals gewollt, weshalb er völlig aufgebracht war. Der Butler grinste nur zufrieden und machte sich auf den Weg, seinen jungen Herren und die Russin zu suchen.

"Miss Zwetkowa, der junge Mann wird sie nicht weiter belästigen", berichtete Sebastian, als er die beiden auf der Veranda fand und sich respektvoll verbeugte. "Vielen Dank, Sebastian." "Du kannst jetzt gehen, Sebastian", sagte Ciel, der die Zweisamkeit mit Darja noch eine Weile genießen wollte. "Jawohl, mein junger Herr", sprach der Butler und verschwand auf die andere Seite des Schiffes. Die Hände der Grünäugigen ruhten auf dem Zaun der Veranda, während Ciel mit dem Rücken an ihm lehnte. Eine sanfte Brise wehte durch ihre Haare und hinterließ den salzigen Duft des Ozeans in ihren Nasen. "Hast du eine Ahnung, was sich in dem Geschenk befinden könnte?", wollte Darja wissen. "Du weißt doch, wie Layla ist. Es sind wahrscheinlich irgendwelche pornografischen Bilder, die uns auf die Palme bringen sollen, drinnen", antwortete der Brite mit amüsierter Stimme. "Ja, das würde ihr ähnlich sehen", lachte Darja und fing an zu gähnen. "Lass uns schlafen gehen. Wir sind heute Morgen sehr früh aufgewacht und sind jetzt immer noch auf den Beinen", sagte die Russin müde. "Du hast recht. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

__________

"Dascha!"

_*klopf klopf klopf*_

"Dascha!"

_*klopf klopf klopf*_

"Mach die verfluchte Tür auf, Dascha!", schrie Ciel verzweifelt. Darja, die gerade gemütlich im Bett lag und Träumte, wachte langsam aus ihrem Schlaf auf und öffnete ihre noch müden Augen. Das dunkle Zimmer wurde von einer rot blinkenden Lampe hell erleuchtet und das Schiff wurde mit einer schrillen Sirene und panischen Schreien gefüllt. _"Was geschieht hier?"_ "Darja verdammt, wir werden sterben!", rief der Brite. Nun war Darja bei vollem Verstand und sprang hastig aus ihrem Bett um die Türe ihrer Kabine zu öffnen. Vor ihr stand Ciel, verschwitzt mit zerzaustem Haar, mit nichts außer einer Boxershorts am Leib und seinem Koffer in der Hand. "Nimm dein Gepäck. Wir müssen schleunigst von hier verschwinden! Hast du verstanden?", schrie der Brite aufgebracht. "Würdest du mir erst einmal erklären was hier los ist?" "Das Schiff geht unter! Und es brennt! Beeil dich verdammt. Sebastian hat uns ein eigenes Rettungsboot bereitgestellt und wartet dort auf uns!" "Sollten wir uns nicht lieber zum Sammelplatz begeben, so wie es uns die Besatzung im Falle einer Evakuierung befohlen hat?", widersprach Darja mit Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme. "Du weißt, dass wir Sebastian vertrauen können. Und jetzt komm endlich!" Die Russin ließ sich überreden, packte sofort panisch ihren Koffer aus dem Schrank und folgte dem Briten zum Rettungsboot. Als sie dort angekommen waren, mussten sie jedoch feststellen, dass sich der Butler nicht in dem läuchtend orangenen Boot befand. "Sebastian! Sebastian wo bist du?", brüllte Ciel, der seinen Koffer abstellte und zurück laufen wollte. "Ciel, wo willst du hin?", fragte Darja, während sie ihn am Handgelenk festhielt und ihn somit vom Weglaufen hinderte. "Sebastian suchen, wir können nicht ohne ihn fahren", war seine Antwort. Seine Stimme zitterte und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, was sehr unüblich für den Briten war. "Ciel, Sebastian ist ein Teufel. Er wird schon nicht sterben. Und jetzt komm runter ins Boot bevor wir sterben! Wir haben nämlich keine Zeit mehr!", schrie Darja und zog den Blauäugigen zu sich zurück. Mühevoll, mit den Koffern an den Armen, kletterten sie die Strickleiter herunter, um sich erst einmal erschöpft in das relativ große Boot zu setzten und das Gepäck abzustellen. "Wir müssen schnell die anderen einholen, sie wissen bestimmt wo es langgeht. Wenn wir sie nicht finden sind wir am Arsch", meinte Darja. "Die sind höchstwahrscheinlich auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes. Hier sind die Ruder. Es wäre besser, wenn du das Boot in Bewegung bringst, da du stärker bist als ich", sagte Ciel, und überreichte der Russin die Paddel. Darja nahm sie in die Hand und begann das Schiff, mit einem sicheren Abstand um dem Sog des untergehenden Wasserfahrzeuges zu entkommen, zu umrunden. Ihr Nachthemd flatterte im kalten Wind, welcher den beiden eine starke Gänsehaut verpasste. "Da, ich kann sie sehen!", rief Ciel, und zeigte in die Richtung der weit entfernten Boote, die bereits auf dem Weg zu einem anderen Schiff waren und beinahe in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Darja reagierte sofort und ruderte mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Doch das brachte ihr wenig, als ein dichter Nebel aufzog und ihnen die Sicht versperrte. "Scheiße, ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen!" "Wir sind geliefert."

 


	4. Willkommen im Paradies

"SEBASTIAN!", schrie der Brite zornig, während er seine Augenklappe auszog und das Sigel des Vertrages zum Vorschein brachte. "Sebastian, ich befehle dir, RETTE UNS UND ZWAR SOFORT!" Das teuflische Mal begann lila aufzuleuchten, doch es geschah nichts. "SEBASTIAN, ICH BIN NICHT IN STIMMUNG FÜR SCHERZE!", brüllte Ciel nach einer kurzen Stille wütend. "Ciel, beruhige dich. Sebastian wird sicher bald kommen um uns zu holen. Wir müssen nur abwarten", meinte Darja und versuchte so den Blauäugigen irgendwie zu besänftigen. "Willst du hier etwa warten? Mitten im nirgendwo? Wir haben hier nicht einmal Empfang um Hilfe zu rufen und du willst hier abwarten?", fragte Ciel ungläubig. "Ja, ich möchte hier warten, zumal uns die Suchtrupps hier am ehesten finden werden, falls welche geschickt werden", meinte die Russin und machte ihren Koffer auf. "Was möchtest du jetzt machen?" "Mir etwas anziehen, es ist scheiße kalt", antwortete sie darauf und holte ein paar Klamotten aus ihrem Gepäck. "Du solltest dir auch etwas überziehen, bevor du noch krank wirst." Der Brite räusperte sich unsicher. "Ich ... kann mich nicht alleine anziehen", waren schließlich seine Worte. "Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Ciel nickte nur beschämt und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Knien, die er eng an seinen Oberkörper angezogen hatte. "Du wirst im Dezember 21 und du kannst dich nicht selbstständig anziehen?" "Sebastian hat das immer für mich gemacht", nuschelte der Blauäugige kleinlaut. Die Russin seufzte nur, legte ihre Kleidung beiseite und begann in Ciels Koffer nach Klamotten zu suchen. "Arme hoch!", befahl Darja und stülpte ihm einen einfachen Pullover über den Kopf. Danach kamen die Socken und zuletzt die Hose. Der Brite bedankte sich schüchtern und gab sich selber eine mentale Schelle dafür, dass er sich vor seinem Schwarm so blamierte. "Bitte schau weg, ich möchte mich jetzt auch umziehen." Ciel sah daraufhin über seine Schulter und erkannte dabei die Silhouette eines riesigen Schiffes, welches direkt auf sie zukam. "Darja, wir müssen schnell zur Seite fahren!", schrie er und sah sie panisch an. Die Russin, die ihr Nachthemd bereits zur Hälfte aufgeknüpft hatte schaute auf und erkannte nun auch das riesige Frachtschiff. Augenblicklich nahm sie die Paddel in die Hand und ruderte das Boot zur Seite, doch sie war nicht schnell genug. Die Spitze des Wasserfahrzeuges traf auf die Mitte ihres Rettungsbootes, wodurch dieses in zwei Teile zerbrach, das Duo trennte und durch die Wellen, welche von dem Schiff erzeugt wurden, auseinander getrieben wurde. Darja schrie verzweifelt nach ihrem besten Freund, doch hörte nur das plätschernde Meer und den vorbeifahrenden Frachter. Sie schrie weiter und weiter, jedoch vergebens. Als das Schiff vorbeigezogen war, sah sie den Briten, der sich kaum noch über Wasser halten konnte, aus dem Augenwinkel. "Dascha, - hilf mir! - Ich kann nicht - schwimmen!", rief der Blauäugige nach Atem ringend. "Ich komme!" Die Brünette nahm all ihre Kräfte zusammen und schwamm auf Ciel zu, welcher aber kaum noch Ausdauer hatte und langsam in die Tiefe des Meeres gezogen wurde. Die Russin tauchte sofort unter, um den Briten nicht aus dem Blick zu verlieren. Ihre Augen brannten höllisch, doch das war ihr egal. Sie wollte ihren besten Freund um jeden Preis retten. Als dieser in Reichweite war, zog sie ihn sogleich an die Oberfläche zurück, wo sie glücklicherweise eine abgebrochene Planke des zertrümmernten Rettungsbootes fand und sich daran klammerte, was der Brite ihr keuchend gleichtat. "Danke Dascha", versuchte dieser zu sagen, als er das salzige Wasser aushustete, während Darja sanft seinen Rücken streichelte und ihn mit geröteten und tränenden Augen mitleidig ansah. "Dieser Mistkerl", nörgelte Ciel, der sich nun ausgehustet und beruhigt hatte. "Er versprach mir, er würde immer an meiner Seite bleiben", murmelte er mit Enttäuschung in seiner angeschlagenen Stimme.

__________

Der Nebel löste sich auf und ließ die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne hindurch. Ciel und Darja, die sich von der Strömung des Meeres treiben ließen und sich eng aneinander kuschelten, um nicht zu erfrieren, blickten auf den lila gefärbten Horizont. "Wow, wie schön das aussieht", staunte die Russin. Ihre Augen waren vom Salzwasser immer noch ganz gerötet. "Wenn wir uns in einer anderen Lage befänden, würde ich dich jetzt fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehen würdest", meinte Ciel und versuchte dabei aufheiternd zu klingen. Darja blickte ihn nur fragend an. "Ich scherze nur", antwortete er daraufhin.

"Ciel, siehst du das da hinten?", fragte Darja, als sie weiterhin die Morgenröte bewunderten, und deutete auf einen Umriss am Horizont. "Sieht aus wie eine Palme", meinte er, während sich ein hoffnungsvoller Schimmer auf seine Augen legte. "Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ciel, wir sind gerettet", freute sich Darja und strahlte über beide Ohren. Dieser Anblick ließ das Herz des Briten schneller schlagen und er begann auch fröhlich und ehrlich zu lächeln, jedoch musste er ihr widersprechen. "Solange es dort zivilisierte Menschen gibt, oder überhaupt Menschen." Darjas Lächeln verschwand, doch die Hoffnung blieb. Sie schwammen immer näher an das Land heran und erkannten langsam mehr Palmen und anderes Gestrüpp. "Sieht so aus, als würden hier wirklich keine Menschen leben", musste Darja feststellen, als sie die Insel erreichten. "Verdammt", murmelte der Blauäugige und ließ sich in den überraschend sauberen und weichen Sand des Strandes fallen. "Hey, wir haben keine Zeit für Nickerchen. Du willst doch überleben, oder?" Der Brite zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blickte in eine andere Richtung. Darja zerrte ihn daraufhin an seinen Armen hoch und nahm ihn bei der Hand. "Komm schon, wir müssen Trinkwasser und Nahrung finden. Einen Schlafplatz brauchen wir auch, also los!", sagte sie und lief mit ihm ins Grüne hinein. Als sie etwas tiefer in den Dschungel eindrangen, fielen ihre Unterkiefer vor staunen hinunter. Vor ihnen lag eine malerisch schöne Gegend voller verschiedener tropischen Pflanzen, einem gigantischem Wasserfall, welcher in einen klaren Bach fiel und lauter bunte Vögel, welche die Lüfte in einen Regenbogen verwandelten. "Ist das das Paradies?", fragte die Russin, die wie verzaubert, mit Ciel an ihrer Hand, den funkelnden Wasserfall ansteuerte. "Das kann nicht sein", antwortete Ciel, welcher sich in den Ästen und Blätter der exotischen Gewächse verloren hatte. "Das Wasser hier sieht so sauber aus. Es ist bestimmt trinkbar", meinte Darja, während sie ihre Hände zu einer Schale formte, etwas von der reinen Flüssigkeit hinein ließ und anschließend davon kostete. Ciel wollte sie warnen, dass das Wasser möglicherweise vergiftet sein könnte, doch es war zu spät. Darja ließ mehr Wasser in ihre Hände fließen und trank es anschließend. "Es ist so frisch. Ciel, trink doch auch etwas davon." Das Gewässer schien genießbar zu sein, weshalb der Brite nun auch etwas von dem klaren Nass probierte, um seinen ausgetrockneten Rachen wieder mit Flüssigkeit zu versorgen. "Du hast recht! Unsere Trinkwasserquelle haben wir schon mal", freute sich der Brite, der seinen Durst stillte und sich daraufhin den Mund mit seiner Hand abwusch. "Hast du schon etwas Essbares gefunden?", erkundigte sich die Brünette bei Ciel. "Schau mal da oben auf die Palmen. Sieht so aus, als würden da Bananen und Kokosnüsse wachsen. Aber wie sollen wir die von da oben herunter bekommen?" "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", meinte die Russin selbstsicher und lief zu einer der vielen Palmen, um an ihrem Stamm hinaufzuklettern. "Bist du verrückt, Dascha? Du wirst fallen!", rief der Brite besorgt, doch Darja kletterte weiter, bis sie schließlich an der Spitze ankam und eine Bananenstaude zu Boden fallen ließ. "Sie sind zwar noch nicht ganz reif, aber man kann sie schon essen", sagte Darja, als sie wieder herunter gekommen war, eine Banane von der Staude abriss, diese öffnete und dann aß, während Ciel nur beschämt weg blickte. "Darja? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen wenn ich mich kurz unter den Wasserfall stelle? Ich fühle mich so dreckig", meinte der Brite, der sich verlegen am Nacken kratzte. Darja schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und aß eine weitere Banane.

Als Ciel am Wasserfall war, stellte er sich unter ihn, um das salzige, austrocknende Meerwasser abzuspülen. Dabei genoss er den festen Strahl an seinem Rücken der ihn massierte und entspannte. Doch als er sich umdrehen wollte rutschte er unglücklicherweise auf einem glitschigem Stein aus und fiel hinter den Wasserfall in eine versteckte kleine Höhle. Er stand auf und ging neugierig tiefer in die immer dunkler werdende Höhle. Jedoch erkannte er, dass etwas auf die Wände gemalt wurde, wenn auch nur ungenau. Vorsichtig tastete er die Gemälde ab. "Hier leben also doch Menschen", murmelte er gedankenverloren vor sich hin, erschrack jedoch, als Darja laut nach ihm rief. Sofort kam der Brite aus der Höhle heraus und erblickte die Brünette, die suchend, mit einem Palmenblatt, welches sie zu einer improvisierten Tasche umfunktioniert und einige gute Bananen hinengesteckt hatte, da stand und weiterhin nach ihrem besten Freund rief. "Ich bin hier. Komm her, ich muss dir etwas zeigen", schrie er und lockte sie zu sich. Darja staunte nicht schlecht, als Ciel ihr die verborgene Höhle zeigte. "Sieh dir mal diese Gemälde an." "Sieht aus wie eine Ansammlung von Anleitungen."  
  



	5. Überraschung

"Bist du bereit die Kunst des Bogenschießens zu erlernen?" "Als ob du so etwas kannst", lachte Darja spöttisch, während sie dabei war den Speer, den sie gerade baute, zu stabilisieren. Ciel schaute sie nur stolz von der Seite an. "Ich als Adeliger muss wissen, wie man mit so einer Waffe umgeht. Sebastian hat mich persönlich trainiert", meinte er selbstbewusst und zielte dabei in den Himmel. Der Brite visierte seine Beute an, spannte den improvisierten Bogen und schoss gezielt auf das fliegende Tier, welches, als es von dem Pfeil getroffen wurde, sofort auf den Boden stürzte. Darja staunte nicht schlecht. "Hast du heute Lust auf Geflügel?", fragte Ciel erhaben, als er das Tier triumphierend in seiner Hand hielt. "Willst du das etwa roh essen?" Die Mimik des Briten verzog sich ruckartig, als er merkte, das sie keine Feuerstelle hatten. Die Russin jedoch stellte sich mit ihrem Speer in der Hand aufrecht auf. "Fische muss man nicht braten, also auf zum Strand", sagte sie motiviert und machte sich auf den Weg. Ciel folgte ihr, aber hielt den toten Vogel immer noch fest in der Hand.

Am Strand stellte sich Darja in das Wasser und versuchte einen Fisch aufzuspießen, doch die Fische waren zu flink. Immer und immer wieder stach sie mit dem Speer in das salzige Wasser, in der Hoffnung eine Sardine zu erwischen. Nach unzähligen Malen gelang es ihr durch Glück tatsächlich einen einzigen Fisch zu erstechen. "Das musst du echt noch üben", meinte der Blauäugige, der sich bei diesem Anblick das Lachen verkneifen musste, amüsiert. "Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen und pass auf den kleinen auf." Darja überreichte ihm den Speer, an dem die Sardiene hing, und ging zu einer Palme, um auf ihr hinaufzuklettern und ein Palmenblatt abzureißen. Sie faltete dieses nun auch zu einer Tasche und Packte die Sardiene hinein. Die Russin stellte sich erneut mit dem Speer ins Wasser und fing wieder an zu stechen. "Dascha, das dauert viel zu lange. Du verbrauchst deine ganze Energie." "Ich schaffe das schon. Sei einfach ruhig, oder hilf mir." Ciel legte das Flugtier daraufhin in die Tasche, nahm seinen Bogen und ging, ein paar Schritte weiter von Darja entfernt, ins Wasser. Seine Jagd verlief erfolgreich, auch wenn die Wellen des Meeres das Zielen etwas erschwerten. Darja wurde im Umgang mit der Waffe immer sicherer und füllte die Tasche mit Sardinen und anderen kleinen Fischen, bis sie plötzlich etwas sehr vertrautes am Ufer entdeckte. Neugierig ging sie darauf zu und grinste, als sie das Objekt identifizieren konnte. "Ciel! Ciel! Komm schnell her und schau was ich gefunden habe", schrie die Brünette und winkte ihn zu sich. Der Brite wunderte sich sehr, als er seinen Koffer sah. "Wie kann das sein?", fragte er und hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. "Vielleicht wurde er von der Strömung angespült." "Dann müsste dein Gepäck aber auch hier sein", sagte er und schaute sich um. Als er seinen Blick schweifen lies, entdeckte er tatsächlich einen gepäckartigen Gegenstand in der Ferne. "Mein Koffer", strahlte Darja, als der Brite sie darauf hingewiesen hatte und das Duo hinüber ging. Voller Freude setzte sie sich in den weichen Sand, öffnete ihr Gepäck und wühlte durch die durchnässten Sachen. "Oh nein", stöhnte sie und ihre Freude verschwand. Ciel fragte, was los sei woraufhin sie antwortete: "Mein Handy ist völlig hinüber. Ich habe ein ganzes Jahr lang dafür geschuftet." Sie seufzte deprimiert und sah ihr Telefon trauernd an. "Wenn wir hier wieder weg kommen, dann kaufe ich dir ein neues", meinte der Brite, der sich nun auch hinsetzte. "Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Du bezahlst ständig etwas für mich, ich müsste ein Leben lang für dich arbeiten, um es dir wieder zurückzuzahlen." "Du schuldest mir gar nichts", sagte Ciel mit starker Stimme. "Und warum nicht?" "Weil du mir sehr viel bedeutest und es in meiner Brust schmerzt, wenn ich sehe dass du traurig bist, weswegen ich dies wieder ändern möchte und dein Problem behebe. Das mache ich nicht nur für dich sondern auch für mich", meinte er nuschelnd. Darja schaute ihn verdutzt und gleichzeitig geschmeichelt an. "D-Danke, Ciel."

Nach einer kurzen Stille machte der Brite seinen Koffer nun auch auf. "Wieso sind deine Sachen alle trocken?", wunderte sich die Russin, welche ihren besten Freund beim Durchwühlen beobachtete. "Das ist ein wasserundurchlässiger Koffer. Er hat sich wohl doch als nützlich erwiesen." Der Blauäugige kramte sein Handy heraus und schaute hoffnungsvoll auf den Bildschirm. "Kein Netz", seufzte er und legte das Telefon wieder beiseite. Sein Blick biss sich dabei an seiner Taschenlampe fest, die er eigentlich mitgenommen hatte, um Darja zu erschrecken. Nach einigen Überlegungen kam ihm eine Idee und holte sogleich die Batterien aus der Taschenlampe heraus. "Dascha, du hast doch bestimmt Ohrstäbchen dabei oder?", fragte Ciel. Darja schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. "Wattepads? Tampons? Irgendetwas leicht entflammbares?" Sie öffnete daraufhin ihre Kosmetiktasche und holte aus einer kleinen Box einen Tampon heraus, der durch den Plastikschutz komplett trocken geblieben ist und überreichte ihn Ciel. Er machte ihn auf, rupfte ihn außeinander und legte die Wolle in den Sand. Doch als er die Batterie nahm, um damit die Wolle zu entzünden, bemerkte er, dass ihm die Alufolie fehlte. Beide ließen sich enttäuscht nach hinten in den warmen Sand fallen und starrten in den klaren Himmel. "Hast du eigentlich das Geschenk von Layla im Koffer?", wollte die Russin auf einmal wissen. Ciel dachte einen Moment lang nach und suchte schließlich nach der Schachtel, die Layla ihnen vor der Abreise überreicht hatte. Als er sie gefunden hatte, sah er die Brünette fragend an und sprach: "Wir sind zwar nich auf den Bahamas, aber wir sind sozusagen angekommen. Soll ... soll ich es öffnen?" Darja nickte und setzte sich neugierig auf. Der Brite zog sanft an dem Band, welches die Schachtel zusammenhielt und machte danach den Deckel auf. Sein Kopf lief dunkelrot an, als er den Inhalt des Päckchens zu sehen bekam und verschließte es  prompt wieder. Darja, die den Inhalt nicht sehen konnte, blickte den Briten verwundert an. "Was ist denn da drinnen? Los sag schon", stichelte sie. "Dieser Frau ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen", murmelte der Blauäugige beschämt und gleichzeitig amüsiert. Die Russin schnappte sich das Geschenk und wollte nun selber einen Blick hinein werfen. Als sie dies tat lief ihr Kopf ebenfalls rot an und sie begann zu stottern. "W- Was? S- Sie ... ist doch ... bescheuert", lachte sie verlegen, während ihr der Schweiß die Stirn hinunterlief.


	6. Blitz und Donner

Darja stellte die Schachtel zur Seite und verdeckte ihr rotes Gesicht beschämt mit ihren zierlichen Händen. Ciel versuchte angestrengt an etwas anderes zu denken, um dem Kopfkino zu entfliehen, während er auf seine Unterlippe biss. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er nahm eine der vielen Kondome aus dem Päckchen, riss und stülpte es auf. Darja, welche zwischen ihren Fingern hindurchblickte, beobachtete ihn verwundert aber aufmerksam. Der Brite füllte Meerwasser hinein und knotete das Ende zu, sodass nichts auslaufen konnte. Er legte die Watte mit einigen trockenen Blättern zusammen und hielt das volle Kondom darüber und achtete darauf, dass die Sonne hindurch auf die Feuerstelle schien. Nach einigen Sekunden fing das Laub an zu brennen und die Brünette schreckte auf. "Ciel, du bist ein Genie!" "Ich weiß", fügte der Brite mit einem selbstbewusstem Lächeln hinzu. "Lass uns die Fische holen gehen, ein paar Stöcker sammeln und dann essen", schlug der Blauäugige vor und stand auf.  
Nachdem sie einige geeignete Zweige gefunden hatten, setzte sich das Duo wieder ans Feuer und fing an das aufgespießte Fleisch darüber brutzeln zu lassen. "Endlich haben wir etwas warmes zu Essen", freute sich Darja, als sie in den Schenkel des Vogels biss. Ciel blieb ruhig und starrte in die Glut, doch erschrak als der Klang eines Donners in seinen Ohren bebte. Darja sprang sofort auf, ließ das Fleisch in den Sand fallen und stürzte sich in die Arme des Briten. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Erneut war der Groll des Donners zu hören, woraufhin sich die Russin noch näher an Ciel drückte. "Dascha, was hast du?", fragte er bedrückt und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. "G- Ge- Gewitter!", stotterte sie ängstlich. "Sag mir nicht du hast Angst vor Gewitter." Darja nickte nur beschämt. Der Brite seufzte und nahm sie schützend in die Arme. Ein greller Blitz erleuchtete die Insel und Darja begann sich immer unwohler zu fühlen. "K- K- Können wir b- bitte in die H- Höhle gehen?", bettelte sie stotternd. Der Brite stand daraufhin auf, während er seine Freundin immer noch in den Armen hielt und begleitete sie in die Höhle. Währenddessen fing es an leicht zu regnen, wodurch das Feuer langsam erlosch.

In der Höhle setzte Ciel Darja ab und wollte wieder hinaus gehen, um die Sachen zu holen, doch die Russin hielt ihn auf. "Bitte lass m- mich nicht alleine hier", flehte sie ihn an. Er nahm sie ein weiteres Mal in den Arm und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Warte hier auf mich." Er verließ die Felsengrotte und rannte so schnell wie er konnte zum Strand, nahm die beiden Koffer und das Essen und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Darja saß währenddessen an der Wand, ihre Knie hatte sie eng an sich gezogen und schlang ihre Arme um sie. Bei jedem Donner und bei jedem Blitz zuckte sie zusammen und kam den Tränen immer näher. Sie streichelte ihre kalten, mit Gänsehaut übersäten Arme, um sich etwas zu beruhigen und zu wärmen. Verzweifelt und ängstlich wartete sie auf die Rückkehr ihres besten Freundes. Viel zu lange wartete sie. Der Brite kam nicht. Darja fing an zu zittern und warme, salzige Tränen liefen über ihre eiskalten Wangen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Knien und fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Sie malte sich die schlimmsten Dinge aus, was wohl mit Ciel passiert sein könnte. Dabei merkte sie nicht, dass sich am anderen Ende der Höhle etwas regte. Schnelle Schritte und ein warmes Licht näherten sich der Russin immer mehr, doch Darja war in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen. Erst als jemand zärtlich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, schreckte sie auf und schlug diese von sich weg. "Wow, kein Grund gleich gewalttätig zu werden", sagte eine schwer atmende und erschöpfte Stimme. Die Brünette blickte in die Richtung der Stimme und verlor sich in den tiefblauen Augen der Person, die liebevoll auf sie herabschauten. Die Brünette merkte nicht, wie intensiv sie die Gestalt ansah, und was sie damit bei ihr bewirkte. Die Person setzte sich zu ihr und ließ die Fackel, die sie in der Hand hielt auf den steinigen Boden fallen, wodurch das Feuer wegen des feuchten Untergrunds erlosch. "Dascha", hauchte die Person. Die Russin fiel ihr in die Arme. "Wieso warst du so lange weg, Ciel?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme. Der Brite umarmte sie und wisperte: "Ich habe mich verlaufen. Dann habe ich einen anderen Eingang zu dieser Höhle gefunden und bin hierher gekommen." Er trocknete Darjas glühende Wangen mit seinen kalten Daumen und lächelte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln an. "Weine nicht. Ich bin bei dir", nuschelte er gegen ihren Hals, als er sie wieder in den Arm nahm. Das Gewitter war nun im vollen Gange. Laute Donner und blendende Blitze folgten aufeinander und der Regen prasselte auf den Boden. Darja zog sich noch enger an Ciel. "Sch sch sch", versuchte dieser sie zu beruhigen und spielte behutsam mit ihren Haaren. Die Russin wurde etwas ruhiger. Bald schon, schlief die Brünette in den Armen des Briten ein.

Das Gewitter verflog und die Nacht brach ein. Ciel, der die ganze Zeit über seine Freundin beim Schlafen beobachtet und unbemerkt mit ihren Haaren gespielt hatte, wurde nun auch müde und trat in das Land der Träume ein.

__________

"Aufstehen du Kackbratze, heute wird Sport gemacht!", hörte der im Halbschlaf liegende Ciel eine liebliche Stimme sagen. Bevor er jedoch seine Augen öffnen konnte, schüttete Darja eiskaltes Wasser über seinen Kopf, wodurch sich sein Körper ruckartig verkrampfte und er die Augen und den Mund geschockt aufriss. "Das wirst du so bereuen", zischte der Brite zitternd. "Dafür musst du mich aber erst einmal fangen!", neckte sie ihn und rannte weg. Ciel ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und sprang prompt wütend auf. Er jagte seine Freundin am Bach entlang, doch der Fakt, dass der Brite äußerst unsportlich, und die Brünette eine Sportskanone war, entpuppte sich als Nachteil für den Blauhaarigen. Erst als Darja wegen des feuchten Mooses ausrutschte und in den Bach fiel, konnte er sie einholen. Er packte sie am Oberarm und zog sie an sich heran. "So, was machen wir jetzt mit dir?", meinte Ciel mit tiefer Stimme und sah die Russin mit fragenden Augen an. "Ausziehen!" "Was?!" Der Brite wurde aus seiner possesiven Rolle herausgeworfen und stand nun verdutzt da. Sein Griff wurde locker, woraufhin sich Darja befreite. "Ausziehen! Wie willst du denn mit so vielen Klamotten am Leibe schwimmen lernen?" "Schwimmen lernen?", fragte er ungläubig. "Ja, auf gehts!" Darja nahm ihn bei der Hand und rannte mit ihm zum Strand, wo sie ihn und sich selber bis auf die Unterwäsche auszog und ins kalte Wasser sprang. Ciel folgte ihr unsicher. "Komm schon du Feigling, das Wasser ist nicht kalt!" "Und wie willst du dann meine Gänsehaut erklären?", zischte der Brite, der sich nur langsam auf die Brünette zubewegte. "Deine Gänsehaut? Du bist ein Feigling!", lachte Darja und streckte provokativ die Zunge heraus. "Nenn mich noch ein Mal Feigling, dann-" "Feigling!" Ciel kochte vor Wut und verlor die Kontrolle über seine Taten. Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, sprintete er ind das Meer, direkt auf Darja zu. Die Kälte interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Jedoch wurde er aus seinem Wutanfall gerissen, als er den Boden unter seinen Füßen verlor und mit dem Kopf in das salzige Wasser tauchte. Die Russin reagierte sofort und hielt ihn unter seinen Armen fest. "Geht doch", lachte sie. "So, und jetzt entspann dich. Stell dir vor du würdest Zuhause in deinem großen, weichen Bett liegen." Der Brite tat dies, und begann auf der Oberfläche des Wassers zu schwimmen, während ihn Darja von unten immer noch festhielt. "Und jetzt streck deine Arme nach oben. Deine Hände sollten wie beim Beten zusammen liegen, und lass ja keine Lücke zwischen deinen Fingern!" Ciel folgte ihren Anweisungen, auch wenn er sich wie ein lernendes Kind fühlte. "Gut so. Und jetzt lass deine Arme ausgestreckt und bewege sie zu dir zurück. Ungefähr so." Darja zeigte ihm mit einer Hand, wie er sich bewegen musste und er versuchte das mit beiden nachzuahmen.  
Nach einigen Minuten konnte er sich wenigstens schon einmal über Wasser halten, aber er kam nocht sonderlich weit vorran.

"Dascha schau mal da hinten", rief der Brite und deutete in die Ferne, wo sich eine große Silhouette bemerkbar machte. Darja strahlte über beide Ohren und ihr Herz machte Freudensprünge. "Wir sind gerettet!" 


	7. Degamya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier möchte ich noch kurz anmerken, dass in einer anderen Sprache gesprochen wird.  
> Man merkt es an diesen Zeichen
> 
> Französisch: >>Text<<  
> Russisch: ×Text×
> 
> Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu verwirrend ^^"

"Wir sind gerettet", lachte die Russin und konnte vor Freude nicht mehr still halten. "Vorausgesetzt die Leute auf dem Schiff sehen uns", bemerkte der Brite. Darja und Ciel schwammen sogleich wieder an den Strand und begannen wie die Wilden herumzuschreien und zu hüpfen. "HALLO! HILFE! HALLOOO!!" Dann bekam die Russin eine Idee. "Schrei weiter, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie und lief zum Unterschlupf, um dort aus ihrem Koffer ein neonpinkes Top herauszuholen und es an einen langen Stock zu befestigen. Sie lief wieder zurück und fing an mit der Neonfahne herumzuwedeln und zu schreien. Das Schiff kam jedoch seines Kurses nicht ab. Niemand hatte sie gesehen. Doch das Duo gab die Hoffnung nicht auf und schrie weiter. Solange, bis das Schiff am Horizont verschwand.

Die beiden ließen sich deprimiert in den Sand fallen. "Vielleicht sollten wir schon mal im Vorraus ein Zeichen setzten", meinte der Brite und sah Darja fragend an. Sie stimmte ihm zu und machte sich zusammen mit ihm auf die Suche nach großen Steinen, die sie anschließend aneinandergereiht an den Strand legten, sodass man von oben das Notsignal _SOS_ lesen konnte. "Ich hoffe hier fliegen überhaupt Flugzeuge vorbei", sagte die Russin und blickte dabei in den Himmel, wo sich die letzten Gewitterwolken aus dem Staub machten.

__________

×Fuck×, fluchte Darja, als sie sich an einer Dorne des Beerenbusches, den die beiden gerade gefunden hatten und diesen nun abernteten, stach. Ciel seufzte nur. "Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du diese obszönen Wörter nicht in den Mund nehmen sollst?" "Tut mir leid", nuschelte Darja und sah ihm dabei schuldbewusst in die Augen. In die Augen, die nicht mehr dieselben waren. "Ciel, dein Siegel! Es ist-" "Was? Was ist damit? Leuchtet es?", fragte der Brite aufgeregt und die Hoffnung, dass Sebastian kommen würde, um sie zu retten, machte sich in ihm breit. "Nein, im Gegenteil. Es ist etwas verblasst." Schock durchfuhr den Körper des Blauäugigen und er rannte blitzartig zu einem naheliegenden Fluss, wo er seine schwammige Reflexion betrachtete. Tatsächlich, das Siegel war verblasst, aber nicht ganz verschwunden. "Was mach dieser Teufel nur?", fragte er sich, die Trauer in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Doch seine Mimik änderte sich urplötzlich und er schlug mit der flachen Hand in das langsam fließende Wasser, wo seine Reflexion zu sehen war. "Ich komme auch ganz gut ohne diesen Mistkerl zurecht!", zeterte der Brite und begab sich zögerlich auf den Rückweg. Als er bei seiner Freundin, die während seiner Abwesenheit ein paar Beeren verputzt und nun viele rote Flecken um ihren Mund hatte, ankam, hörte er seltsame Geräusche aus der Richtung der anderen Seite des Busches. Es waren Schritte, die von einem lauten Klappern und tiefen Stimmen begleitet wurde. "Duck dich!", schrie der Brite flüsternd und drückte den Kopf der Russin nach unten. Durch das Gestrüpp konnten sie sehen, wie ein etwas dickerer Mann entlang ging. Er war mit vielen Ketten, Piercings Arm- und Fußkettchen verziert. Ihm folgten zwei dünnere Männer, die auch Schmuck trugen, aber deutlich weniger als der dickere. Sie hatten alle lange, schwarze Haare, die sie zur Hälfte zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatten. Die dünneren Männer trugen zusammen einen kleinen Hai in den Armen und auf dem Rücken Taschen, mit vielen Waffen. Erst waren sie still, doch dann fing der Dicke an zu sprechen: >>Spürt ihr das auch?<< >>Was sollen wir denn spüren, Herr Degamyo?<<, wollten die hinteren Männer wissen. >>Ich fühle die Aura der Degamya, sie ist hier auf der Insel!<< Ciel blickte die Einwohner verwirrt aber auch interessiert an. "Französisch?", fragte er etwas zu laut, sodass der Dicke stehen blieb und sich umschaute. Doch er guckte nicht hinter den Busch und ging weiter, wahrscheinlich dachte er, es wäre irgendein Tier. "Was zum Teufel ist eine Degamya?" wollte die Russin wissen, als die Männer nicht mehr zu sehen waren und blickte ihren besten Freund fragend an. "Möglicherweise ist das irgendeine Göttin oder Königin. Wobei, die Männer haben den Dickeren Degamyo genannt. Vielleicht ist das auch seine verschollene Frau." Ciel versuchte irgendwie eine Verknüpfung herzustellen, doch ob das alles wirklich stimmte konnte er nur vermuten. "Ich denke es wäre besser wenn wir uns nicht blicken lassen. Wer weiß, was sie alles mit Eindringlingen anstellen", fügte er hinzu.

__________

"Und nochmal. Ja, super!", freute sich Darja, als Ciel schon zum dritten Mal ohne Probleme zu ihr geschwommen war. "Hör auf mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln!", fauchte der Brite und hörte auf der Stelle auf zu schwimmen. Darja kicherte nur. "Ach komm schon, in manchen Dingen benimmst du dich doch noch wie ein Kind." "Das hast du jetzt nicht gesagt!" "Doch das habe ich." "Na warte!" Ciel jagte die Russin durch das Wasser, doch sie war deutlich schneller. Sie schwamm auf den Strand zu und ließ sich absichtlich in den weißen Sand fallen, woraufhin der Brite auf sie sprag und sie böse ansah. Die Brünette hingegen blickte ihn verdutzt an als sie diese Nähe spürte und merkte, wie der Blick des Blauäugigen immer sanfter wurde  und sein Kopf immer weiter nach unten zu ihrem sank. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz in ihrer Kehle schlug. Gleichzeitig hörte sie den ihres besten Freundes. Es raste wie verrückt und je näher er ihr kam, desto schneller wurde das Klopfen. "Erm ... Ciel?", stotterte sie und drückte ihn leicht von sich weg. "Tut mir leid, scheinbar war ich für einen Moment weg", meinte er, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sein Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen, als er sich bewusst wurde, was er gerade tun wollte. Ciel wunderte sich. Normalerweise würde er niemals unüberlegt handeln. Doch nun hatte er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen und war tatsächlich kurz davor gewesen die Russin zu küssen.

"Ich habe Hunger", nörgelte Darja und rieb sich dabei ihren grummelnden Bauch. Der Brite stand sofort auf und half Darja dabei auch auf die Beine zu kommen. "Wir sollten noch Fische von gestern in der Höhle haben, lass uns etwas essen und dann die Insel ein bisschen erkunden." Die Russin lächelte daraufhin. "Klingt nach einer guten Idee." In der Höhle jedoch, fanden sie heraus, dass die Lagerung von Lebensmitteln in freier Natur nicht so einfach war. Ein ganzer Schwarm Ameisen hat sich in den Palmblättertaschen versammelt und machten das Essen ungenießbar. Die Russin seuftzte. "Sieht so aus als ob ich wieder Bananen runterholen muss."


	8. Heimweh

"Wo zum Teufel gehst du hin, Ciel?" "Pscht, sei ruhig!" Der Brite versuchte den seltsamen Geräuschen zu folgen, die ihn und Darja in die Tiefen des Dschungels führten. Lautes Gesänge und schrille Schreie waren zu hören. Das Duo versteckte sich hinter einem Busch, als sie endlich die Quelle der Geräusche fanden. Was sie sahen, ließ sie in Angst und Schrecken erzittern. Eine Horde von Männern tanzte um ein Feuer herum und sang dabei euphorisch. Das Geschrei kam von einer Frau, die an einen Pfosten gefesselt war und langsam zum Feuer getragen wurde. Die Frau wurde samt Pfosten in dem großen Feuer verbrannt, während die Männer immer lauter und wilder wurden. Das klägliche Schreien der Frau brannte sich in die Köpfe der Gestrandeten ein und wiederholte sich ständig, als ob sie einen Tinnitus hätten. Nach einer Weile, als die arme Frau nicht mehr zu hören war und sich die Männer beruhigt hatten, löschten diese das Feuer und betrachteten die Asche. Plötzlich kam der dickere Mann von vorhin aus den Gebüschen und stand enttäuscht mit verschränkten Armen da. >>Das ist wohl nicht meine Degamya.<< Nach einer kurzen Stille, in der sich die Männer um das erloschene Feuer auf den Boden knieten und beteten, rief der Dicke: >>Findet meine Degamya!<< >>Sehr wohl!<<, rief die Menge und salutierte vor dem Dicken. Ciel und Darja waren wie versteinert. Das was sie gesehen hatten, würde ihnen für eine Ewigkeit in Erinnerung bleiben. Der Schock saß tief in ihren Gliedern, sodass sie nicht merkten, wie die Truppe auf sie zu marschierte. Glücklicherweise kam der Brite noch rechtzeitig zur Besinnung, bevor sie entdeckt wurden und rannte so schnell er konnte zurück zum Strand, während er den Körper seiner Freundin mit sich zog, welcher immer noch starr vor Schreck war.

__________

Einige Wochen waren nun vergangen, seitdem die Reisenden auf der Insel gestrandet waren. Ciel konnte inzwischen schwimmen und auf Bäume klettern, wobei er sich dabei immer noch viele Verletzungen holte. Das Duo hatte sich eine kleine Hütte am Strand gebaut, indem sie die Palmblätter zusammengeflochten hatten und sie auf stabile Äste legten. Sie hielten sich von dem Dschungel fern. Der Schrei der verbrannten Frau spielte sich immer noch gelegentlich in ihren Köpfen ab, was ihnen eine bittere Gänsehaut verschaffte.  
Die Hoffnung, dass Sebastian doch noch kommen würde, um sie zu retten, hatten die Gestrandeten schon längst aufgegeben und fanden sich langsam damit ab, wohl auf Ewig auf dieser verdammten Insel festzusitzen. In diesem Moment, saßen sie an einem gemütlichen Lagerfeuer in der Nähe ihrer Hütte und betrachteten den Sonnenuntergang, so wie sie es inzwischen jeden Tag taten.

Darja jedoch, konnte diesen Moment nicht vollständig genießen, denn ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihren Eltern und zu Layla. Sie vermisste sie. Sie vermisste sie so sehr. Jedes Mal, wenn sie and diese Personen dachte, bekam sie ein stechendes Gefühl in der Brust. Auch ihre Kehle blieb nicht verschont. Der Kloß drückte in einer unangenehmen Weise in ihrem Hals. Die Augen wurden glasig durch die Tränen, die drohten auszubrechen und brannten wie die Hölle. Die Russin konnte ihr sonst so starkes Auftreten wieder einmal nicht kontrollieren und brach in Tränen aus. Der Brite nahm es natürlich sofort wahr und setzte sich einfühlsam neben sie. "Dascha, was ist denn los?" Er streichelte ihr zärtlich über den Rücken, bis er von einer unerwarteten Umarmung überrascht wurde. "Ich möchte zu meinen Eltern! Und zu Layla!" Die Brünette weinte bitterlich. Ihre Tränen wurden in das Hemd von Ciel, welches schon ziemlich abgenutzt und dreckig aussah, aufgesogen. Ciel drückte sie näher an sich und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. Der kirschige Geruch ihrer Haare war schon ewig verflogen und wurde durch Meereswasser und Sonne ersetzt. Langsam streichelte er über die Haare der Russin, bevor er sie von sich wegdrückte und ihr Kinn in die Hand nahm.

"Ich bin doch noch da. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, egal was kommt." Die Russin blickte in seine tiefblauen Augen und verlor sich erneut in ihnen. Plötzlich verspürte sie den immer stärker werdenden Drang, ihren Freund zu küssen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Seiten seines Gesichts und wollte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange geben, doch ihr Blick fiel auf seine vollen, leicht rosanen Lippen. Sie näherte sich ihnen und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, auch dann nicht, als Ciel sich schweren Herzens wehren wollte. "Darja, was machst du d-" Doch dann lagen ihre Lippen schon aufeinander. Beide waren rot wie der späte Sonnenuntergang, der sich nun langsam dem Ende näherte. Ciels geschockt aufgerissenen Augen und sein starrer Körper entspannten sich langsam, während sein Herz in seiner Brust bebte und das Gefühl in seinem Bauch immer prickelnder wurde. Darja spürte dieses Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ebenfalls, doch sie konnte es nicht zuordnen, was sie beängstigte, aber sie wollte nicht aufhören. Stattdessen fing sie an, ihre Lippen langsam auf seinen zu bewegen und drückte sich näher an ihn. Der Brite ahmte ihr dies nach und schlung seine Arme um ihren sportlichen Körper. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, als die Russin ihre Zunge einsetzte und Ciel es ihr, wie vorhin auch schon, gleich tat. Darja war so sehr darin vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sie den Briten in den weichen Sand drückte, nun auf ihm lag und ihn mit voller Leidenschaft küsste. Erst als ihr die Luft ausging und sie sich zaghaft von seinen Lippen löste, fuhr ihr ein erschreckender Blitz durch die Glieder. Sofort setzte sie sich auf, hielt eine Hand vor ihren Mund und entschuldigte sich leise. Der Brite, der sich nun auch aufgesetzt hatte, konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und vereinte ihre Lippen zum zweiten Mal. Die Brünette wollte sich dieses Mal wehren, doch sie gab auf, als Ciel auf ihr lag und ihre Handgelenke über ihren Kopf pinnte. Sie spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln, und langsam vermutete sie, dass das etwas mit Ciel zu tun haben könnte. War sie etwa verliebt und hatte dies nicht einmal bemerkt? Oder war es nur die Aufregung dieser neuen Erfahrung?

Der Brite löste sich langsam von ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Dir braucht das nicht leidzutun. Ich bin sogar sehr froh darüber, dass du das getan hast. Denn ich hätte mich das nie getraut." Er setzte sich wieder auf, während Darja immer noch unter ihm lag und eine Gänsehaut von der Nähe ihres Freundes hatte, und sprach weiter: "Ich liebe di-." Weiter kam er nicht, denn ihm war es peinlich, diese Worte zu nutzen. Stattdessen gab er seinem Schwarm einen kurzen aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss, wobei er Darjas Reaktion auf die vorherigen Worte komplett ignorierte. Das kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wurde noch stärker, so stark, dass sie beinahe kotzen musste ... aber sie genoss es. _Wollte er gerade sagen, dass er mich liebt?_ Die Russin setzte sich wieder auf. "Ciel, waru-" "Wir sollte schlafen gehen, es ist schon dunkel", unterbrach der Brite sie, während seine Wangen vor Scham glühten. Darja seufzte und gab auf. Bevor sie sich in die kleine Hütte legten, hatten sie noch darauf gewartet dass das Feuer erlosch.

In der Hütte lagen sie nah beieinander. Ciel legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Taille und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Darja zuckte bei der Berührung, doch fühlte sich wenige Sekunden später wohl und geborgen.  
"Ciel?" Darja drehte sich zu ihm und sah in seine großen Augen. "Hast du auch dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch gehabt, als ... du weißt schon ...", stotterte die Russin und wurde wieder rot, als sich die Scene noch einmal in ihrem Kopf abspielte. "D-Du hattest das auch?", fragte Ciel geschockt, während sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen und zu hüpfen. Darja nickte leicht. "Heißt das ... du magst mich auch?" "I-Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gespürt", wisperte sie und blickte beschämt auf ihre Füße. "Du willst mir gerade nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass du noch nie in deinem Leben verliebt warst?" Darjas trauriger Blick fiel erneut auf ihn, was seine Frage schon beantwortete. "Dascha ..." Der Brite legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und seine Stirn auf ihre, während er langsam seine Augen schloss. "Wir sind beste Freunde seit unseren ersten Wochen ... und ich kenne eigentlich nur einen Bruchteil deiner Vergangenheit, doch der Kern feht komplett." Er löste sich von ihr und schaute in ihre atemberaubenden, blau-grünen Augen.

"Dascha ... erzähl mir deine Geschichte!"

 


	9. Vergangenheit

"Meine Geschichte?" Ciel nickte eifrig. "Nun ... " Darja zögerte einen kurzen Moment lang. "I-Ich glaube nicht dass meine Geschichte so interessant ist", meinte die Brünette und lachte verlegen. "Erzähl sie mir trotzdem." Die Russin seufzte und fing an ihre Erinnerungen herauszukramen und sie richtig anzuordnen. "Es begann eigentlich schon im Kindergarten ... ich war die beliebteste und mir wurde ständig gesagt, dass ich doch ach so hübsch und süß sei ... Mann, hört sich das eingebildet an." Darja kicherte kleinlaut und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Vorsichtig deckte Ciel ihr Gesicht wieder auf und lächelte einfühlsam. "Nein, erzähl weiter."

"Da gab es einen Jungen. Sein Name war Boris." Ciel kniff seine Augen bei dem Gedanken, dass Darja etwas mit einem anderen Jungen hatte, zusammen und seine Augenbrauen zuckten. "Ich war mit ihm seit dem Kindergarten befreundet und wir haben immer zusammen gespielt. Auch in der Grundschule waren wir ständig zusammen." Darja kicherte. "Ich kann mich noch erinnern wie er mich immer küssen wollte und ich daraufhin vor ihm weglief. Boris hat mich immer Mama genannt und wollte auch, dass ich ihn Papa nenne, aber ich habe das nie getan." Das nostalgische Lächeln der Russin verschwand langsam bei ihren nächsten Erinnerungen. "In der Mittelschule war er dann ein Jahr lang im Krankenhaus. So wie ich das mitbekommen habe lag er im Koma, aber den Grund habe ich nie erfahren. Nachdem er wieder in der Schule war, haben wir für ca. zwei Jahre nicht mehr geredet, bis er mich dann nach einem Date gefragt hatte. Ich stimmte natürlich zu, weil ich ihn schon irgendwie vermisst hatte und war froh, endlich wieder was mit ihm zu unternehmen. Anfangs war es ziemlich schön. Er hat selber etwas gekocht und wir haben dann gemeinsam gegessen und uns über die Zeit, in der wir nichts miteinander zu tun hatten, unterhalten." Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Als ich auf der Toilette war, hat er den Abwasch gemacht und dabei telefoniert. Ich habe natürlich alles mitgehört. Boris hat mit seinem Kumpel darüber gesprochen, wie er mich flachlegen möchte und wie er damit jeden Jungen neidisch machen könnte, da ich ja ach so begehrt war. Erst dachte ich, ich habe mich verhört und blieb bei ihm, bis er mir ständig über die Oberschenkel fuhr, als wir einen Film geschaut hatten. Ich bin dann, bevor es zu irgendwas kam, gegangen. In der Schule hat er mich nur zornig angeschaut, weshalb ich mich nicht getraut habe, mit ihm zu reden. In der Pause bin ich mit einer Freundin herumgegangen, weil sie mir etwas wichtiges erzählen wollte. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mir jemand den Rock meiner Schuluniform runterzog. Ich habe ihn sofort wieder hochgezogen und habe mich umgeschaut, um herauszufinden, wer es war. Dann sah ich Boris, der mich dreckig angrinste und seinen Kumpel mit einer Kamera in der Hand. Zu Hause habe ich dann eine Nachricht von ihm bekommen. Es war das Bild von mir mit heruntergezogenem Rock, ausgedruckt und mit einer seltsamen Flüssigkeit oben drauf. Zuerst dachte ich, das wäre irgend eine komische Milch, bis ich seine nächste Nachricht las ... "Wenn ich dich schon nicht bumsen darf, dann diene mir wenigstens als Wichsvorlage", hatte er geschrieben. Ich habe ihn blockiert ... mehrere Male, doch er hat es irgendwie immer wieder geschafft mir solche Bilder zu schicken. In der Schule hat er mich bei jeder Gelegenheit angefasst und Fotos von mir gemacht. Die Lehrer und die anderen Mitschüler haben das mitbekommen und halfen mir auch immer, aber es hat nie etwas gebracht. An jenem Tag, hatte er sich überhaupt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt. Er hat mich mit zwei Freunden von ihm in das Jungenklo verschleppt und hat mich dort ausgezogen, während seine Kumpels mich festhielten. Zuerst hat er dutzende von Fotos gemacht, doch dann hat er selber seine Hose runtergelassen und hat seinen Penis an meinen Oberschenkeln gerieben. Er war kurz davor, ihn in mich einzuführen, als Plötzlich der Feueralarm losging. Er und seine Kumpels ließen mich zornig fallen und hauten ab. Später erfuhr ich, dass eine Freundin von mir den Alarm ausgelöst hatte, als sie meine kläglichen Schreie hörte. Seitdem mache ich regelmäßig Kraftsport und habe mich in einem Kampfsport Verein angemeldet, aber ich konnte mich trotzdem in der Schule, ... nein ... allgemein in meinem Heimatland nicht mehr wohlfühlen, auch wenn Russland sehr groß ist. Also habe ich meine Eltern dazu überredet nach Großbritannien zu ziehen ... und hier bin ich nun." "Wow", sagte Ciel, als er seine Freundin mit geschockten Augen anstarrte. "Und seitdem hast du niemanden mehr an dich rangelassen?" "Nein, niemanden." Darja blickte beschämt zur Seite. "Naja, niemanden bis auf dich."

"Bist-". Die Russin räusperte sich unsicher. "Bist du eigentlich noch Jungfrau?", fragte sie schließlich. Ciel schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, schon lange nicht mehr." "Und wie war es für dich?", wollte Darja wissen und warf dabei einen neugierigen Blick auf den Briten. "Naja, es war ... seltsam. Ich habe die Person nicht wirklich geliebt und sie mich auch nicht." Ciel sah zu seiner Freundin und ihre Miene verriet, dass sie alles und jedes einzelne Detail hören wollte. Der Blauäugige seufzte nur und begann ganz am Anfang.  
"Lizzy kannte ich schon, als ich noch ganz klein war. Unsere Eltern waren befreundet und als wir älter wurden, haben sie schon Pläne geschmiedet, wie sie uns verkuppeln könnten. Dann wurden meine Eltern ermordet und ich wurde gekidnappt, aber diese Geschichte kennst du ja schon. Nachdem ich wieder zu Hause war, haben mich Lizzy und ihre Familie sofort besucht und mich mit Geschenken, Essen und so weiter verwöhnt und haben auch bei mir übernachtet. In der Nacht ist Lizzy zu mir ins Schlafzimmer gekommen und hat sich zu mir gelegt. Da haben wir beschlossen, ein Paar zu werden und ich hatte mit ihr meinen ersten Kuss. Ein paar Jahre später haben alle unsere Freunde von ihren ersten Malen erzählt und das hat uns dann auch dazu getrieben. Wir haben es dann noch einige Male getan, bis Lizzy echte Gefühle für einen anderen Jungen entwickelt hatte und mit mir Schluss machte. Mich hat das irgendwie nicht gestört, ich hatte ja schließlich auch keine Gefühle für sie, aber wir haben das viel zu spät realisiert." Es folgte eine unangenehme Stille, in der nur das Rauschen des Meeres und einige Grillen und andere Insekten zu hören waren.

"Dascha, hast du denn Gefühle für mich?", fragte der Brite zögerlich. Darja überlegte, doch sie war sich nicht sicher. "Ich ... weiß es nicht." Ciel blickte in ihre blau umrahmten, grünen Augen, die hinreißend im Mondeslicht glänzten, bevor er sich langsam ihren Lippen näherte. Die Russin spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer eisigen Haut. Die Lücke schloss sich. Ciel bewegte seine Lippen zärtlich, während er seine Hand auf Darjas Wange legte. Darja traf es wieder wie ein Blitz. Ihr ganzer, zuvor noch frierender, Körper heizte sich auf und ihr Herz pumpte das Blut in ihrem Leib, welches sich allmählich in ihrem Gesicht sammelte, mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit durch die Adern. Ciel unterbrach den Kuss und sah seine Freundin mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. "Wie fühlst du dich?", wisperte er in die salzige Meeresluft. "Mir ist ... warm und ... mein Herz es ... -" "Ich höre es", fiel er ihr ins Wort. Der Brite lächelte Darja befriedigt und ehrlich an, bevor er seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte und so mit der Russin ins Land der Träume eintrat.


	10. Du bist zu schnell!

"Hm? Ciel?", flüsterte Darja, als sie aufwachte und die Leere neben ihr spürte. Sie suchte seinen Platz ab, um zu schauen, ob er ihr möglicherweise eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Nichts. Besorgt stand sie auf und verließ die Hütte, musste sich aber sofort die Hand über die Augen halten, weil die Sonne bereits hoch oben am Himmel stand und blendete. "Ciel?", rief sie, doch bekam keine Antwort. Plötzlich trat sie auf etwas angenehm weiches im Sand. Sie blickte hinunter und fand eine Spur aus Blütenblättern. Darja folgte ihr nun aufmerksam. Die Spur führte sie zu einer wunderschönen Schaukel. Die erstaunlich langen Lianen waren mit vielen verschiedenen Blumen verziert. Das Holzstück war dunkelbraun und passte perfekt zu den farbenfrohen Pflanzen. Unter der Schaukel lagen die Blütenblätter auf einen Haufen verstreut herum und ließen das Gesamtbild noch attraktiver aussehen.

Ein sanftes "Buh" war aus den Büschen zu höhren und Ciel kam vorsichtig mit einem zarten Lächeln heraus. "Wow, hast du das gemacht?", fragte Darja ungläubig, während Ciel immer näher zu ihr kam. "So ist es", antwortete der Engländer und ging um die Russin herum, bis er hinter ihr stand. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drückte sie behutsam auf die Schaukel zu. "Setz dich." Die Stimme des Briten hatte sich leicht verändert, so, als ob er wieder Hoffnungen hätte. Sie war nicht mehr so kalt und düster, sondern hörte sich nun warm und freudig, aber auch leicht verführerisch an. Möglicherweise war es aber auch nur Darjas Einbildung, die ihr mal wieder einen Streich spielte. Als sich die Grünäugige hingesetzt hatte, fing Ciel an, sie achtsam anzuschubsen. Die Russin spürte nun langsam den frischen Wind in ihren Haaren und konnte sich ein zufriedene Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wegen den langen Lianen, die sie und das Holzstück in Sicherheit hielten, fühlte sich Darja so, als würde sie fliegen. Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper, als sie immer höher und höher schaukelte. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie fallen, doch einen kurzen Moment später wurde sie wieder von Ciels Händen aufgefangen und wieder nach oben geschubst.   
Doch plötzlich wurde die Brünette von ihm angehalten. Er umgriff Darjas Taille mit seinen Armen und legte seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge. Der Russin war die augenblickliche Nähe unangenehm, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Du weißt nicht, wie glücklich ich gerade bin", nuschelte Ciel gegen ihren Hals. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem und bekam dadurch eine Gänsehaut. Gleichzeitig bekam sie aber auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie sich eigentlich von seinem Griff befreien wollte, doch er umarmte sie noch fester und fing an, ihre Schulter zu küssen. "Ciel, bitte", nörgelte Darja und versuchte ihn von sich wegzudrücken. "Bitte was?", fragte der Brite lächelnd, nicht ahnend, dass sich seine geliebte Darja unwohl fühlte. "Bitte lass mich los, das geht mir viel zu schnell." Ciel kicherte und dachte, die gesagten Worte waren nur zur Belustigung. "Du bist echt witzig." "Ciel, ich meine es ernst!" Der Brite hörte aber nicht. Betäubt von den Gefühlen und der Nähe zu Darja, auf die er schon seit Ewigkeiten sehensüchtig gewartet hatte, ließ er seine Arme um ihre Taille und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, ohne dabei an die Kosequenzen zu denken. "CIEL!" Darja befreite sich gewaltsam aus seinem Griff. Der zornige Blick der Russin brannte sich in das Gedächtnis des überraschten Blauäugigen ein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte sich die Brünette um und lief davon. Ciel streckte die Hand aus, um sie davon abzuhalten, doch sie war zu schnell. "Darja", hauchte er kaum hörbar, und blickte ihr hinterher, bis sie am Horizont verschwand. Sein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und Wut überkam ihn. Er fühlte sich in seinem Stolz gekränkt und ging ziellos in die andere Richtung, nachdem er ein Mal heftig gegen die Schaukel trat.

Darja rannte in den Dschungel hinein und fand sich beim Wasserfall wieder. Sie flüchtete in die Höhle und hoffte, dass Ciel nicht den selben Weg wählen würde. In der Grotte setzte sie sich an die Felswand und zog ihre Beine an ihren Oberkörper; so wie sie es auch zuvor beim Sturm tat. Die Russin konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten und ließ sie auf ihre Knie tropfen.

_Warum? Warum ist jeder Mann, der mir in die Quere kommt, immer so gierig? Wieso können sie ihr Handeln nicht kontrollieren? Wieso ist Ciel auch einer von diesen Männern? Ich dachte er wäre anders._ _Er war doch sonst auch immer vorsichtig und er war immer so lieb zu mir. Jetzt mutiert er auch zu einem rücksichtslosen Perversling; und das ausgerechnet dann, nachdem ich ihm meine Geschiche erzählt habe ..._   
_Ich hätte ihn nicht küssen sollen. Wieso habe ich das überhaupt getan? Wieso habe ich ihn geküsst? Bin ich etwa auch ein Perversling ohne Kontrolle? Bin ich die Art von Mensch, die ich selber verabscheue?_

Der Brite ging weiterhin am Strand entlang und dachte dabei an nichts. Er hatte bereits die halbe Insel umrundet, er war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gelaufen, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, was er tun sollte. Sein Blick war stets auf den Boden gerichtet. Er sah seinen nackten Füßen dabei zu, wie sie in den weichen Sand traten und dabei einige Sandkörner durch seine Zehen hindurch kamen. Der Blauäugige wagte einen Blick nach vorn und bemerkte ein heruntergekommenes, gelbes Zelt, welches nahe am Dschungel aufgeschlagen wurde. Neugierig trat er in das große Zelt ein und der Geruch von antiken Büchern stieg ihm augenblicklich in die Nase. Im Zelt sah er zwei Schlafsäcke, die ausgerollt und unordentlich auf dem Boden lagen. Das Zelt schien schon lange verlassen zu sein, denn ein Dutzend Insekten haben es sich hier gemütlich gemacht. Der Brite schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Plastiktisch, der jeden Moment zusammenbrechen könnte, würde man nicht vorsichtig genug mit ihm umgehen. Auf ihm lagen lauter beschriftete, vergilbte Seiten, die aus einem Buch herausgerissen wurden. Ciel näherte sich dem Tisch und las sich die Seiten durch. Das meiste war auf französisch, doch es gab auch einige englische Notizen. Es handelte sich wohl um veschiedene Pflanzenarten, dernen Herkunft, deren Wirkung auf den menschlichen Körper und so weiter. Ciel sah sich noch einmal um und entdeckte eine Kiste in einer dunklen Ecke. Er machte sie langsam auf und fand darin eine große Ansammlung von Büchern. Der Brite schnappte sich gleich das obere und warf wissensdurstig einen Blick hinein.

**> > Journal de Oliver Morin<<**

"Interessant."

Der Name des Franzosen war fett und in Schönschrift auf die erste Seite geschrieben. Ciel blätterte weiter und begann nun, ein uraltes Tagebuch eines damals sehr erfolgreichen, französischen Abenteurers und Archäologen zu lesen. Das würde ihn wohl eine Weile lang ablenken.

 


End file.
